


The wolf and the rabbit

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: So this will be really cruel. Horror story like.Deputy has caught Jacob and has him restrained. How will it work out for her?
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The deputy stood there, arms folded while in disbelief of what she managed to pull off. In the office room before her was Jacob Seed, he was tied to a wooden chair. Even with his hands behind him, he had a dangerous look about him. 

“Tell Eli, we got him.” Grace said over the radio. 

_”Holy shit, Jacob’s dead?!”_ Wheaty cried out over the radio, his voice full of excitement.

The deputy picked up her radio. “No, not dead. Captive. I have him sitting in front of me. He isn’t going nowhere.” She said with a cocky smile in Jacob’s direction. 

_“Oh my god dep… You … Wow. Okay I will go get Eli. Hol- Hold on!”_ Wheaty yelled. 

Grace walked over to the deputy and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You did it dep. One down.”

“Three to go… It’s not over yet.” The deputy replied. 

Jacob rolled his eyes and sat still and eerily quiet, Watching them carefully.

 _“Deputy… Eli here. Hold him there until I get transport out to your location. Not taking any chances with this one. I need to know your location!”_ Eli called out through the radio. 

“Not gonna tell you the location, Grace will go to you and lead you here. Never know who is listening. Can’t jeopardise the mission.” The deputy replied.

“ _Agreed. See you soon deputy and congratulations! over and out.”_

~

With Grace gone the deputy had a few locals to help keep watch. Hunters and trappers but they fought against peggies so they were good guys. The rookie deputy sat on a table, facing Jacob. He still hadn’t said a word since he was captured, the deputy wanted to taunt him even if it was wrong. She cockily crossed one leg over the other as if she was a teacher and he was the student in detention.

“You’re unusually quiet. Guessing you’re either a, planning an escape or b, feeling humiliated for being so… “weak” right?” She asked.

Jacob shook his head with a smile. “You don’t want to know what I’m thinking deputy.” 

“Oh? Do tell. Is it anything to do with burning my body to a crisp while I writhe in pain?” She responded with a sarcastic tone.

“Not at all. I was just thinking how beautiful you would look laying beneath me.” He said with a chuckle.

“Being restrained turns you on huh? Well dream on Jacob Seed, you are never going to touch another woman for the rest of your pitiful life, whether that be a long existence or short is up to Palmer. Do you feel like a little boy in detention yet?” She said leaning back.

“I do love it when you talk dirty to me Dep. I wouldn’t let your guard down if I was you… Especially with the things I am thinking of doing to you.” He grinned.

She pushed herself off the table and slowly approached the eldest Seed brother. She rested her hands on the top of his thighs and bent down, she looked him in his pale blues and smiled before leaning over, her lips incredibly close to his own. “No you won’t. You’re weak Jacob. Just like your brothers. Once you are all caught, you will never see one another again. I wonder how you look in orange? I imagine John would be the first one to break.”

“Some rabbits scream when caught by the wolf, others silently accept their fate. I wonder which rabbit you are?” He answered.

She stood back up straight with a smile and raised her eyebrows to him. “Dream on hun. That’s all you can do. Maybe I’ll visit you in prison before you rope it.”

He only smiled to her and started humming “only you” to himself.  
She felt confident, she had captured one of the toughest guys out there, the deputy preferred to arrest criminals rather than shoot them, main reason she joined was to arrest criminals and keep the streets safe, not execute them on the spot. She left the room and walked down the long corridor seeing one of her guys approaching the room.

“Hey, make sure you know the person who is checking on him. Don’t want a peggie getting in here and letting him go.” She said to the trapper who stood guard.

With that she made her way to a room where she set up a bed roll. It was her turn to guard him in two hours so she needed to get some rest now, no doubt Jacob would try to fuck with her mind. Luckily the building wasn’t overly hot or cold, it was just right which was strange considering how this was a call center like building, a few large rooms with cubicles and the private offices in between.

~

The two hours was up and the deputy woke up to her watch beeping. She sat up and switched the alarm off, stretching before getting up. She put her jeans and boots back on before reaching for her guns. She tapped the empty space where they were laid before she went to sleep. The hairs stood on the back of her neck, her cheeks were flushed as a chill ran down her spine.   
They were gone!   
She checked the room, there was no trace of them. How the hell did someone manage to creep about without waking her?!  
She ran to the door and expected it to fling open as she yanked the handle. The handle jiggled but that was it. Someone had locked her in the room.   
She looked around for her radio but even that was missing… Come to think of it, all her weapons were gone and her gear. No binoculars, grapple, wingsuit or anything. It was not looking good for the deputy at all. 

Using an few scattered paper clips she managed to pick the lock and free herself, taking a long look at the hallway before her. It seemed clear and untouched with the exception of a flickering light which had a red smear on it.   
She raced to the room where Jacob was being held captive, throwing the door open, hoping… Praying he was still tied to the chair.  
She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Someone was sat in the chair, it wasn’t Jacob either. The trapper from earlier was propped up in the chair, his head hanging back, throat slit and wrists bound. Inside his mouth was a rolled up piece of paper.  
Carefully she approached and took the paper out, unrolling it slowly. It was a message to her.

**“Deputy, I assume that if you are reading this you have let yourself out of the room. I took it upon myself to remove all your gear as you had done to me. I’m afraid your men were rather sloppy, they lacked discipline. They were weak.  
The hunt is on.  
Run little rabbit, run.”**

The deputy swallowed hard and let the paper drop to the floor. There wasn’t a lot of places to hide in this building but she needed an exit. She had to get to the stairs, then she could get out and get as much distance between him and her as possible. She left the room and got to the double doors that led to the stairs.   
The handles had a chain locked around them, with short panicked breaths she doubled back on herself, flinging open another office door. Inside was another member of the resistance, impaled and suspended from the ceiling tiles. She let out a yelp of terror as the blood dripped onto the carpet. This was a horror show for sure, maybe a nightmare?  
Other office rooms were empty or had a body in them, all weapons gone from her people. The bathrooms had bodies in them along with smashed sinks. Terrified and trapped, she ran to the cleaning closet it was void of people, dead or alive, this was perfect. She got in and closed the door quietly, sinking against the right wall, steadying her breath. 

While sitting quietly in the closet she heard a noise from outside the closet, it sounded like something dropped on the floor. She scooted back to the back wall, making sure not to make a sound. She didn’t know where he was and that was more terrifying. While sliding herself backwards she felt something preventing her from sitting back against the wall. It was odd, she was sure it wasn’t there before. Slowly she reached up and patted the object that seemed to have moved and was now either side of her. It felt like… Jeans. Her eyes widened with the realisation that someone, either dead or alive was crouched behind her. But they weren’t there before, she would have seen it. Unless… They came in through the ceiling tiles and snuck in behind her…  
Feeling along side the thighs that were either side of her, she came to a conclusion, the person was alive and warm. She tensed up and waited in silence for a moment, the person didn’t react at all. She wasn’t sure if this was one of her people hiding with her or the monster she was hiding from.

She had her answer when the person shifted their weight and without warning she felt their arms wrap around her, holding her in place.  
“No where left to run little rabbit.” Jacob said just above a whisper. 

Her breath caught in her throat, the hairs on her neck stood up and her skin felt hot to the touch. Jacob took in her scent and purred into her ear. “Hardly seems right… To take you here in the dark. I want to look at you, all of you."


	2. nsfw explicit af

With that he tightened his grip around her and stood up, forcing her to stand with him.  
She let out a yelp, she was frozen in fear, she didn’t have the words.  
He kicked the closet door open and pushed her out to the corridor and into an office room where he threw her to the ground roughly, just in front of him. She began crawling on her stomach to get away from him.

“Where do you think you are going?” He asked taking a few steps toward her as she continued to crawl away.

He reached down and grabbed her ankles before flipping her over on her back. Her eyes were wide and welling up, she had a look of pure terror on her face, a far cry from her confidence earlier. 

“If you didn’t get so cocky I might have gone gentle on you.” He remarked, yanking her boots off.

She sat up and pushed at his biceps as strongly as she could in an attempt to get him off her, he was far too strong. He shrugged her off him, his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat tightly. She tried to yelp in terror but his grip prevented it. He shot her a toothy grin.

“Oh deputy, I love it when you fight. Gets me so hard.” He said with a chuckle. His free hand undoing the button on her jeans.

She bent her knees and landed a kangaroo kick in his torso which was strong enough to shove him off her. She gasped for air the moment she was released before struggling to get to her feet, stumbling into tables as she did. Jacob groaned picking himself up from the floor. By the time he got to his feet the deputy made it through the door and down the hall.  
She wheezed with every exhale from the vice grip he had on her throat previously, she found a large room with many cubicles, it was a telemarketing office after all. She made it toward the center of the room before hearing the door open somewhere behind her.

“You know deputy, I must say I enjoy these games… I really do. I know you are trying to stall, trying to wait this out just hoping for backup to arrive.” He spoke while checking cubicles.

The deputy slunk into a row of them and stayed as quiet as possible, glad he was talking so she knew of his location, thankfully her heavy boots were off and she was able to silently move around.

Jacob continued as he checked under desks. “Back up is never going to come. After I killed that excuse of a guard, I took his radio. My people know I am here, they know how to track. Last I heard that sniper friend of yours was involved in a major car accident. Fled into the forests where my judges lay in ambush. My hunters in position just waiting for her. You should have just told your friends where we were.”

His voice was growing nearer, she tried to stay low and quiet but it was making her slower. Boldly she made a dash for it, alerting Jacob of her presence immediately. Jacob made a sprint for her, taking a different route. She could see the door to leave, it was not that far. Jacob had cut her off from the side, the deputy tried to stop, the tiled floor was dusty and merciless as she slid toward him, falling backwards as she did. He caught her before she could hit the floor, wrapping his arms around her to pin her arms by her sides. She struggled in his grip and thrashed, determined to free herself. The former soldier kept his grip on her though, a grin plastered to his face as he watched his prey struggle in his vice like grip. 

“The more you fight, the more I want you.” He said quietly.

She stopped in her tracks and tensed up, panting heavily. She didn’t have a second to react, he crashed his lips into hers. She turned her head a second later to break the kiss. Jacob didn’t mind, she now left her neck exposed and he took advantage. He bit down on her neck just above the collar bone and sucked the spot, licking as he did. She let out a whine of disgust and frustration. Once he had marked her skin he brought her to a cubicle and lay her on the desk, his arms no longer around her. She lashed out and landed a punch to his chin, knocking his lip into his tooth causing a trickle of blood to run down into his beard.  
He was impressed but it wasn’t going to change a thing. He grabbed both of her wrists above her head and used a telephone cable to tie them to the desk itself. She tugged and pulled at the restraints, the cord started leaving deep indentations on her wrists.

“Keep fighting Sweetheart.” He said licking his lip.

He removed his top, revealing a torso that looked like it was sculpted by the gods. The deputy looked away, she wasn’t in awe of his physique she wanted out and now. Jacob got to work on her outfit, removing her jeans painstakingly slow, letting the anxiety in her reach a higher level. He tore her top from her body, the material dug into her skin as he did. She was left in her underwear. He skilfully unclasped her bra without having to look at what he was doing and broke the straps. She squeezed her eyes shut to say a silent prayer.  
Her eyes shot open when she felt his breath cling to her face, he was standing beside her, his hand under her head and his other hand slipping under the waistband of her panties.

“You need to be taught a lesson, some manners on how to interact with superiors. The world is weak. It is the weak that dictate to the strong about what they can and can’t have. I say the strong need to start taking what they want. If you want freedom deputy, you have to take it. I’m taking what I want from you. You’ll be lucky if you can still walk when I’m done with you.” He said before licking his lips.  
His fingers sank to her slit, he pushed it against her clit, Tracing small circles over it, still watching her reaction.  
She closed her eyes tight again, trying to be anywhere but here. 

“This is hardly a punishment for a bad girl like you… Or is this what you wanted all along?” He whispered, a cocky grin across his features.

He pressed down on her clit harder, keeping the same pace in his motions. The deputy whimpered and tried closing her legs, his hand still in place. He placed his lips on her again with force this time, his hand on the back of her head gripped her hair tight, not letting her turn away. The tears that were building spilt down the deputy’s face. Jacob bit her bottom lip roughly, his circular motions on her clit getting rougher but not uncomfortably so. She could feel herself getting slick between her folds, it sickened her how her body reacted to this. Jacob pinched her clit making the deputy gasp, he wasted no time in exploring her mouth with his tongue. She began struggling and writhing. He broke the kiss and gazed down at her, seeing her in this state did things to him, this was a dream come true for him.  
His finger slipped further south, suddenly feeling the wetness around her entrance. 

“Well… I guess that answers my question.” He purred, sliding it up and down her slit before pulling his finger from between her folds, out of her panties. She opened her eyes hoping that he was done. He brought his finger to his lips and licked her juices off it, sucking his finger for emphasis. 

Trembling she finally found the ability to speak once again. “O..Okay you p..proved your point. J...Just stop I beg you.”

“Hmm.. Beg… I like the sound of that.” He grinned. 

He removed the cables from the desk, keeping them around her wrists and dragged her to the floor on her knees. She felt so small with him towering over her. 

“Go ahead… Beg.” He said sternly. 

She put her bound hands in front of her as if she was praying, the tears fell freely, she looked at his chest, humiliation preventing her from looking him in the eye, she trembled lightly.  
“P..Please Jacob. Please… Don’t do this. I..I’m sorry!” She stuttered.

He rubbed his chin. “Not feeling it. What do you want? Look at me and beg.”

She met his gaze, her cheeks felt like they were burning. “Please please please, Let me go. Let me be free please please Jacob.”

“I can free you after I fuck you, you know.” He said with a smirk.

The deputy felt trapped. He was really going to drag this out. She bit her lip before trying again, trembling more than before. “Please, Jacob… Sir. D…..don’t … don’t do anything to me. Please I beg of you!”

“Now we are getting somewhere. But fuck you look cute right now. Damn adorable. Now I can’t… I just have to...” He paused, there was a glimmer of hope in herr eyes.  
“Fuck you until it hurts. Fuck I want to hear you scream Dep.”

She let a sob escape her lips, her head dropped down, she stared at his boots, her ass sat on the back of her legs, her bound hands dropped down in her lap. She was exhausted from his power trip.  
He bent down and grabbed her wrists hoisting her up to her feet where he dragged her along to the room where she woke up. He threw her onto the bedroll where she tried curling up into a ball as if that would help her. 

“No no no.” He said pulling her around like a doll until she laid on her back, legs parted as her bound hands rested on her stomach. He ripped her panties from her and discarded tossed them aside.  
He was knelt down between her legs and undid his belt and jeans, sliding them down to his knees before placing his left hand beside her waist, putting his weight onto his left arm like a one handed push up as he continued to kick his boots off and slide his jeans off fully, boxers with it.  
He lay down between her legs, his left hand now beside her face, his right guided his rock hard member to her entrance. He gazed into her eyes, as he penetrated her with force. Her eyes widened with the intrusion, tears rolled down her temples and into her hair, her lip quivered, she tensed up harder than before. 

“Mmmhm… So tight… So perfect.” He moaned, pressing his forehead against hers. 

She could only whimper in response, he thrust in and out of her slowly to begin with, getting deeper each time. He began picking up the pace and increasing the force of each thrust, making her whole body jerk. After a few minutes he stopped and pulled out. She thought he was done but this was only the beginning. He switched positions, lifting her legs over his shoulders and re-entering her, for his size the position was intense for her, his cock hit a spot inside her that made her gasp with each thrust, her body was betraying her it seemed, waves of pleasure washed over her with each stroke. She tried to put her hands on his chest to stop him or slow him down, she was feeling herself get weaker, her shoving became nothing more than her resting her hands on his chest. Jacob kept going strong, his motions got rougher, the sound of skin slapping together echoed through the empty room.  
The deputy let out a whine feeling herself getting closer, she was conflicted deeply. Jacob placed one hand under the space between her shoulders and the other under her ass. He let her legs slide off his shoulders as he lifted her up. He sat back on his knees, still inside her and held her up at an angle where he still could reach that sweet spot in her, he leaned her back and fucked her like a doll. Defiant to her wants, her walls tightened around his cock, she let out another whine followed by a groan, her body twitched and shuddered violently with every thrust. During which Jacob slammed himself into her roughly moaning out with ecstasy as he reached his own peak, his load spilling inside her. He slowed right down and lay her back on the bedroll, coming to a complete stop. Panting heavily.  
The Deputy was mortified with her body’s reaction. She felt a deep shame but relief he didn’t hurt her like he promised.

He pulled out and admired his work before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of water, gulping the water down greedily. He paused and brought the bottle to her lips. “Drink.” He ordered.

She accepted and drank as much as she was given. She didn’t know where to look or what to do but at least now he was finished. Or so she hoped.

“Right, round two.” He said with a smile that screamed “danger” to her.

She was hoping he was joking but sure enough he was rock hard still, he untied her wrists only to tie them back up, behind her back this time. He wasted no time in flipping her over on her stomach, lifting her ass up soon after. Her face wasn’t pressed into the bed roll for long. Jacob had grabbed her panties and put the leg hole around her head, making sure it was around her mouth like a gag, only he still held onto it and pulled it back like reigns. He lined himself up and sat back on his knees again, making her sit on his lap roughly as he entered her. He held her panties like reigns still and brought her head up. He bit the back of her shoulder, Pumping her hard. The position hurt, she couldn’t hold herself up comfortably she had to lean back into him. A few hard thrusts from him and he let her drop back onto the bedroll on her stomach. He spread her legs again, lifting her hips up just enough to get access to her opening where he slammed himself back inside her, He placed his hands either side of her head, slamming himself into her. She was starting to feel sore from his rough treatment.  
He stopped again and decided to switch it up again, she was beginning to realise that he wasn’t going to let her shut down and go numb, he was making sure she was still consciously feeling every moment of it. He stood up and grabbed her roughly, sitting her down on the table. She didn’t have a moment to catch her breath, he cupped her ass and lifted her before he pushed her used hole over his still hard member, dropping her all the way down until she reached the base of his cock. She let out a cry of pain and squirmed and writhed, the position had allowed him to go deeper than he had so far, it was painful for her. He put his arm around her and held her wrists by the restraints with the other hand still under her ass, his muscular arms holding her up to allow him to keep bucking his hips. 

The pain she felt was getting worse, she wanted him to stop so badly, she couldn’t handle it any more, he was being so rough she thought he was going to rip her open.  
“S.. STOP PLEASE!” She cried out.

“Whats… The… Matter Sweetheart?” He said between thrusts.

“IT… I… IT HURTS! Stop!” She yelped, wrapping her legs around his hips trying to slow his thrusts down. 

“Fuck no!” He replied, getting a bit rougher to counter her grip on his hips. 

He put her on the table on her back, he slid her legs up so they were around his waist. He grabbed her shoulder with his right hand and her breast with the other, now he got really rough and began pounding himself into her so much the table shook violently before banging against the wall loudly. The tears kept falling, she cried in agony after each thrust, the air was getting knocked out of her, she felt bruises forming all over where he manhandled her. After what felt like an eternity he let out a loud moan of pleasure, and threw his head back, exploding inside her for a second time.

He finally came to a stop and panted heavily, slowly pulling out. His seed dribbled down and onto the floor. The deputy was exhausted herself she had no idea how long this torture had lasted. He left her on the table while he got his boxers and jeans back on before casually walking back over to her and sitting her up. She felt weak, almost faint. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him as if he was giving her a hug. Weakly she rest her head against him, she was too scared to do anything else. He gently caressed her shoulder.

“You should have just killed me Dep. For your own sake. Me? I get to bring home a new toy, a stress relief.” He said drinking from the bottle again.

Her eyes opened wide at his words. She tensed up again so much even he could feel it. He put the bottle down and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. 

“Did you think this was a one night thing? You’ll never be free again.” He said coldly before kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
